1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anodes of lithium batteries and methods for fabricating the same and, particularly, to a carbon-nanotube-based anode of a lithium battery and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, lithium batteries have been received a greatest amount of attention and used in various portable devices, such as notebook PCs, mobile phones and digital cameras for their small weight, high discharge voltage, long cyclic life and high energy density compared with conventional lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, and nickel-zinc batteries.
An anode of a lithium battery should have such properties as high energy density; low open-circuit voltage versus metallic lithium electrode; high capacity retention; good performance in common electrolytes; high density (e.g. >2.0 g/cm3); good stability during charge and discharge processes and low cost. At present, the most widely used anode active material is carbonous/carbonaceous material such as natural graphite, artificial graphite and amorphous-based carbon. Amorphous-based carbon has excellent capacity, but the irreversibility thereof is relatively high. The theoretical maximum capacity of natural graphite is 372 mAh/g, but the lifetime thereof is generally short.
In general, carbonous/carbonaceous material anode has low efficiency and cycle performance in the first charge and discharge cycle due to the formation of Solid Electrolyte Interface (SEI) layer. The stable SEI layer is essential in the lithium battery to prevent anode material from reacting with the electrolyte, therefore, the selection of the electrolyte is limited. Only the electrolytes in which a stable SEI layer can be formed are suitable for using in a lithium battery.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an anode of a lithium battery and a method for fabricating the same, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.